Fireworks
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Tanizaki tries to ask Kirishima to go see the fireworks with him but gets very flustered in doing so. (Kirishima is a girl in this one.)


The Tagami/Fem!Hirahara fic was cute w Although, if it's alright, I'd still like to read a Tanizaki/Fem!Kirishima one w

Sure thing! Ahaha, I kind of had fun writing this one - **Admin Saeki**

Tanizaki stomped his way over to Kirika's restaurant. If his loud and rumbling footsteps weren't anything to go by, than his usual scary face was terrifying to look at right now. Amethyst irises flared as they glared their way forward, making any other demons move out of his way without him saying anything.

The door slammed open causing several of the customers to be startled and weary whereas a certain female demon was eating a bowl of rice with grilled salmon and pickled vegetables. Tanizaki saw her give him a questioning gaze. He scowled when she seemed perfectly fine with the situation she was in… not that she was probably aware but he was angry anyway.

The world felt like it had sped time. Tanizaki was just at the entrance of the restaurant. When did he make his way to the black-haired demon before him?

"Is something wrong Tanizaki?" she asked as she placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl of rice and folded her hands together, most likely out of politeness.

Tanizaki wanted to shout but he would definitely be scolded again for treating a girl roughly again by Saeki. He breathed out a harsh and strained sigh as he tried (note: tried) to calmly take a seat.

Ceramic clattered against the table as Tanizaki laid an arm on it. He took several moments to regain his composure and another few seconds to think of his answer carefully without being too blunt (not that the woman in front of him would mind but she would be questioned by her friend on his behavior).

"I want to ask you something Kirishima," he stated as he looked into sapphire-like eyes who gazed back at him with no worry in the world.

"What would you like to ask?" Kirishima then adjusted the sword that hung around her waist before shifting her seating position to face Tanizaki more directly.

"Did Kinoshita talk to you earlier?" Tanizaki began his investigation with a stern and serious face and Kirishima returned the look in kind. He was glad that she was a serious person but sometimes she was a bit too oblivious for her own good.

"Yes," she began to answer, " he did. Kinoshita asked me if I wanted to go to the Summer Festival with him." Tanizaki had interrogated Kirishima many times in the past that eventually, she figured out the order and any potential questions that may be asked by him. Kirishima noted out loud that Tanizaki was a bit insecure. Tanizaki did not exactly deny it then but he hated being seen as a worrywart, especially towards the smaller demon.

"Don't go with him." Straight to the point. That was the way Tanizaki was and he himself expected no less. It was irritating when others tried to beat around the bush. The act was prolonging and wasted time. Kirishima was blunt and down to earth; always to the point which was what Tanizaki liked about her.

"Why?" If only she could understand the implications or dangers of her own actions or the situations she would probably get herself stuck in.

"He's a drunkard. Are you really expecting him to stay sober while you walk around the festival? There's no point in going if you're the one taking caring of him Kirishima," Tanizaki tried explaining. Hopefully that was enough sense to have Kirishima at least reconsider.

"Kinoshita said he wouldn't drink that evening and knowing him, he keeps to his word… most of the time." Why was she defending him? Yeah, he was lonely a lot of the time but that was his own fault for being drunk when he's not on a job and dealing with deceased ones.

Tanizaki felt his blood beginning to boil. Damn. This wasn't good. It would be bad if he blew a gasket in public. That would make the escorts look bad.

He wanted to hit something though whether it'd be with his spiked club or fist. Better yet, he'd like to strangle Kinoshita because he knew better than the rest of the escorts how he felt towards Kirishima, not that he'd tell her himself but still. If the bastard took advantage of his lack of communication with Kirishima, he might as well attack now as well.

"Don't go," Tanizaki repeated.

"Why?" Kirishima asked again.

"Because…" He trailed off, figuring out how to word whatever he needed to say. What did he need to say? What did he want to say?

Not entirely knowing what else to do, Tanizaki, despite himself, gently placed a hand over Kirishima's shoulder and leaned in, placing his forehead on hers.

"If you had to choose, would you choose me or Kinoshita to go with to the Summer festival?" What the hell was that?

… He was in hell but that was a different story altogether.

Tanizaki could feel Kirishima softly breathing out. He wanted to back out due to embarrassment but instead, held his ground. He wasn't going to lose the the alcoholic.

"Kinoshita-"

"What?!" He felt as if something was very wrong here. Tanizaki jerked back in surprise.

"You didn't let me finish." Oh… Tanizaki realized he was actually nervous and damn him for being that way. Anticipation was good when it came to dealing with deceased ones but in this case, it wasn't all that much of a good thing for his heart.

After several seconds, Kirishima nodded, confirming that Tanizaki wasn't going to interrupt her anymore.

"I was going to say that Kinoshita is nice and pleasant to hang out with sometimes, but, I'd rather hang out with Tanizaki."

There was a pause.

"Why?" Tanizaki asked this time. He felt himself calm for a moment before realizing that his cheeks were slightly warming up. The sapphire colored gaze made his heart fasten its pace.

"I don't really have a reason," came the very down to earth and greatly disappointing answer.

"Hah?!"

Kirishima shrugged.

"I have reasons to like everyone else but when it comes to you, I can never explain why I like being with you. More so with you than anyone else but I don't know why. In a way its calming, even if you get mad and yell at people."

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Tanizaki opened his mouth but was interrupted by Kirishima.

"I'm still going with Kinoshita because I promised him but I think I can end it early if I have a good enough excuse and we can meet somewhere else, saying that you don't mind. You're a good friend after all."

Tanizaki felt a part of him break.

Oblivious. Completely and utterly oblivious. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Well, it was better than Kirishima being courted by Kinoshita and if anything did happen, Kirishima was more than capable at handling the situation.

"That's fine." Tanizaki heard his voice crack a little but it seemed that Kirishima didn't notice.

They planned out their rendevous and Tanizaki felt relieved yet at the same time, a bit stressed. He'll have to figure out what to do with Kirishima at a later point, seeing how this fiasco failed in some way.


End file.
